Dream On
by jackal123
Summary: One Shot songfic based on Dream On by Aerosmith. In 2012, TJ is 24 years old and revisits Third Street Elementary...


**Ok, I know this is a long one-shot, but it's worth it! **

**Based on "Dream On" by Aerosmith. A timeless classic.**

**The Middle School principal is a reference to AnimationNut's Recess fic, "Middle School Whomps". You should check it out!  
><strong>

**I really like comments!**

"Alright, we're here. Third Street Elementary. That's 80 for the drive," said the taxi driver.

"Here ya go. Take this as a tip," T.J. said, giving the man a ten dollar bill.

The driver smiled as T.J. saw through the rear view mirror. "Thanks kid." T.J. got out of the cab and felt the rays of evening sun on his face. The driver was about to hit the gas, but stuck his head out the window in curiosity.

"Say kid, Whaddya here for anyway?" He asked with his thick eyebrows furrowed. "An elementary school? In Arkansas? It's a ways away from Albuquerque."

T.J. shrugged. "Just reminiscing, I guess."

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Thanks again." The driver floored the gas pedal leaving T.J. in a wake of exhaust. He coughed from the foul air.

_At least he won't be calling me 'kid' anymore, _thought T.J.. At 24 years old, he was hardly a kid anymore. Sure, many may call him young, at the prime of his life, but he didn't feel like it in the face of the pale walls of Third Street Elementary. All its memories of his childhood poured back into his mind.

_Every time when I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by, like dusk to dawn_

T.J. entered the gate and surveyed the scene. He stared in awe at the familiarity of it all! So much of it had remained untouched since back in '99. He walked to the west side of the playground to the slide where King Bob used to reign over the kids of the playground. Well, it was him, then King Freddy, then King Lawson, a choice by King Freddy he wasn't too happy about. T.J. remembered the time King Lawson was crowned, and wanted to send Gus to the dodgeball wall for calling him by his first name, "Erwin". T.J. stood up for Gus and challenged Lawson and his "goons" (a term Spinelli used that happened to stick) to a game of kickball for Gus' freedom. With Vince's help they creamed them! T.J. would never forget that look on Lawson's face.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Alright, Dirtweiler! You and your little friends won and Gus can go. You happy now?"

T.J. wagged his finger "Almost, Lawson. You forgot the _other_ part of our deal."

Lawson sighed and muttered under his breath. "Fine… Det-**winner**." The crowd of children cheered.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

T.J. smirked at the memory. He climbed up the bars to the top of the slide. It felt so much different, though. He grew to 5' 9" (just like Gretchen's handheld computer Galileo had predicted) so the slide just seemed so much smaller… and insignificant than it used to. T.J. glanced at the spot where King Bob's chair used to be. A pole which stemmed from that spot replaced it, going into the ground nearby. T.J. recalled the day he and his friends were awarded by him for their valor in protecting the kids' rights.

"A royal thanks to you, Smart girl, Kid who always wins, Friend of smart girl, Girl who runs with fists, Large thoughtful boy. And last but not least, you Crazy monkey boy."

T.J. burst out laughing at the nicknames and how truthful they were back then. And that was the impression people had of them? _A bunch of misfits_, he thought, _and I was the crazy monkey boy that led them_.

But that was all over now. For you see, later in his life, T.J. had realized the path to success in life world was being the follower. It was a long time since T.J. had made any major decisions on his own in life, including his very job choice.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"It's the best job for this economy, son." His father said to T.J., 19 years old. It was the summer of his Freshmen year in college. T.J. looked up from his comics through his messy brown hair and frowned.

"But Dad, I don't want to be a Businessman! I mean, It's good that you could support us with it, and for that I will forever be grateful. But remember last year? Every day at dinnertime you would tell us how awful your new boss is, how he squandered the company's money and cut your pay because of it."

His father sighed. "Yes son, I know I said that. But it's not all that bad! You'll probably have a great boss."

"It's not just that, Dad! I don't like the idea of being someone's dog! I wanted to be state governor for a while now, that's why I've been taking all those Political Science courses."

"Son, you know your SAT scores are only par. They look for that kind of thing in government. Trust me, you're better off being a Businessman, it's one of the fastest growing jobs in the country."

"Fine…. I'll think about it." T.J. said, just to get his Dad off his back.

"Thanks, T.J.. I know you'll do great with work." His Dad smiled and left his room. But T.J. would regret the decision his father made for him for the rest of his life.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

_I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

T.J. sat down sadly on the slide, lamenting over his wasted potential. He couldn't tell his father about work, it would only haunt him for the remainder of his life. And when your father was hospitalized with heart problems you couldn't risk anything. His mother was too stressed splitting her time between her two jobs, the bills and helping take care of her grandchildren, Becky's kids. Becky and T.J. haven't been on too good terms ever since she married Brad, who the other Detweilers didn't approve of.

T.J. threw his tie off and unbuttoned his collar, since it was still a balmy 75 degrees even as the sun set. And up on top of the slide he saw a woman who didn't look too happy he was there.

"Hey! The playground equipment is for children ONLY!"

"Um… sorry Ma'am!" T.J. awkwardly replied, and slid down the slide, much to the woman's dismay. He didn't know if she even worked here, but he wasn't willing to take the risk.

The angry look on the woman's face changed to shock as she stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"T.J...?"

"Do I know you?" T.J. awkwardly replied.

The woman walked closer until they were face to face, where T.J. could see her distinctive features. Her chocolate eyes, smooth olive skin and long dark hair. His heart skipped a beat as he muttered shakily:

"Sp-Spinelli?"

The two long-lost friends embraced each other and tears flowed from their eyes. They hugged and cried for a while until they released and faced each other."

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

Spinelli smiled. "I'm on the School Board. We just had a meeting earlier and I forgot my purse. Luckily they gave me the keys to all schools in this district." Spinelli showed her brown purse which went well with her gray wool coat and pencil skirt.

"Wow… this is amazing. I haven't seen you for so long! I just came to reminisce, y'know, see my old school." T.J. looked around the playground. "And how it hasn't changed a bit since I was here."

"Yep, the school board has had this stupid idea for the last couple of years that recess should be mitigated by faculty so it would be more like P.E.," Spinelli said. "They wouldn't need playground equipment so they're trying to sell it for scrap metal. I'm trying to keep from their greedy little hands!" Spinelli had a determined look on her face.

T.J. laughed. "Still the same old Spinelli."

"No one's called me that for years… Teej."

"Me neither…" T.J. said, taken aback.

After a moment of silence, T.J. jumped in excitement.

"Man, this makes me want to get the group back together!"

But Spinelli didn't look very excited. She looked down at her shoes.

"Spinelli? What's wrong? Isn't everyone still here in Arkansas, from the letters I got from all of you?"

"Well, that's true, Teej. It's just that… the gang hasn't really been the same since you moved to New Mexico."

"Um, what are you saying Spinelli?"

Spinelli explained to T.J. the whole deal. The gang was solid as could be in 8th grade. T.J. was making the ultimate prank for Third Street Junior High that would keep them remembered forever.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Ok, Guys, remember the plan." T.J. called in from walkie-talkie. "Gus and Mikey, you distract those adults. Vince and Spinelli, help Gretchen with that wireless transmitter. Good luck guys."

It was graduation time, and because of the huge size of the student body and all their relatives, Third Street Junior High rented out the convertible skating rink, which had a retractable floor for basketball games as well. It was a little over the top for a Middle School graduation, but Principal Finicky loved the publicity, and possible funds, the school would get.

However, an hour before it was time to set up, Gretchen had to attach a wireless transmitter to the retraction switch, with the help of Gus and Mikey, the distracters.

Mikey was given fake five o' clock shadow and Gus a hat with a propeller on top. "Excuse me, fine fellows," Mikey said in his deep, singing voice. "Would you mind answering some of my son Gussy's questions? You see, it's career day and he really wants to be a control room engineer."

Gus looked up at the two control room engineers heading back from their lunch break. "You two are so cool! I wanna be a control room person!"

The two engineers were flattered and answered some of "Gussy's" questions, while Gretchen, Vince and Spinelli sneaked into the Control Room. Gretchen attached a strange device to a plug in the large machine with screens of the convertible skating rink. "Ok, you two," she said. "We need to start the locking sequence. Press these buttons in order…" Gretchen listed off several buttons as Vince and Spinelli followed her instructions.

After finishing, the three quickly sneaked outside and closed the door. "All set, Teej," Vince radioed in.

"Perfect. Now we just wait for the 'bait'".

A half hour passed as students began filing into the audience seats, situated above the court. Finicky walked onto the hard floor while fiddling with his tie.

T.J. quickly grabbed the walkie talkie. "Gretchen! NOW!"

Gretchen used her Galileo and pressed a button. Immediately, the basketball court floor began to retract and reveal the icy skating rink below, Finicky, who was standing right at the center where it retracted, fell down on the skating rink. He tried to get up but slipped down again. The students looked shocked at first but began to erupt in laughter.

"YOU LITTLE TWERPS! STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!" He yelled, but it was lost among the laughter.

"Principal Finicky!" Randall yelled, who had taken after him since leaving Ms. Finster back at Elementary. Randall ran over to help him up, but slipped too and fell right on top of him.

"DETWEILER!" He yelled. "I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DOING! YOU'RE IN HUMONGOUS TROUBLE!"

T.J.'s face appeared on the scoreboard screen. "With all due respect sir, you kinda deserve it. And good luck, I'll be halfway to New Mexico by tomorrow."

The guys in the control room were also baffled. They tried to override it, but to no avail. Students began pouring onto the skating rink and gliding across the ice, with Finicky fuming.

The day later, the whole gang gathered at T.J.'s house to get ready for his farewell. The moving van was packed and Becky was impatiently waiting inside it.

"Bye Teej… I'm gonna miss you! Don't forget to keep in touch… but make new friends in New Mexico! But please keep in touch! " Gus said.

"My Dear Friend, I hope you write often! We will greatly miss your presence!" Mikey mused.

"T.J... you moving is going to definitely, er.. whomp" Gretchen said. "You're a great friend."

"Man, hope you have fun in New Mexico. It's gonna be so boring with you gone!" Vince said.

Spinelli didn't say anything but just hugged T.J., which everyone was pretty surprised about.

"Come on, you guys! Group hug!" Spinelli encouraged the others, and they all joined in the hug.

"Aw, you guys! I'll be back in the summers! That's a whole three months!" T.J. said.

"We know, but we're your friends, aren't we?" Spinelli said. "We'll always have each other's backs.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

"But after that," Spinelli explained, "things weren't the same. Especially since you sent that news that your dad's work schedule was changed and you couldn't actually return for summer."

"Yeah," T.J. remembered. "But, we kept in touch for like, a year in writing."

Spinelli sighed. "We were still friends with you but not with each other so much. We just sorta… stopped hanging out. I tried to get the group to hang out but they would either talk on their cell phones to their other 'friends', complain or talk about you, T.J.. I guess they didn't really like me as the leader of the gang."

T.J. frowned. Was that really how it ended? No nice goodbyes, no friendship speeches? It was hard to take in – he thought his friends had a really good reason, something that forced them apart, but in the end it was only… each other.

"Anyways Teej, they'd probably be happy to see you, but not so much me." Spinelli said with a deflated look.

"Well Spinelli… out of all the gang, I was happiest to see you here." T.J. said with a charming smile. Spinelli's face lit up, overjoyed.

_Half my life_

_Is books written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and_

_From sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things come back to you_

Spinelli got out a handful of keys from her purse. "T.J., since we're taking a trip down memory lane… how about we go inside?"

T.J. nodded and they walked toward the doors of Third Street. On the way they noticed several things that remained the same through the years. The Ashley's clubhouse was in the same form, but the tires were fitted with steel hubcaps for durability. The cheesebox had a few more holes than T.J. remembered, but it was still in great shape. And Old Rusty was still standing in all her ancient glory.

Spinelli unlocked the back doors to the school and the cool breeze from the air conditioner inside ran through his hair. "Follow me," Spinelli said with a sly smile.

T.J. walked with her, the halls eerily empty, but soon reached a classroom they felt a sense of familiarity with – Ms. Grotke's classroom.

Spinelli unlocked the classroom and turned on the lights. T.J. walked over to the desks. "Hey, this was my desk. I was pretty short back then!" He chuckled.

"Hey, I was shorter than you! But… not by much!" Spinelli teased.

T.J. walked over to a glass box where he saw Speedy (or, the hamster they all called "Speedy" but was replaced every year).

"Hey, remember Speedy, Spinelli?"

"How could I not?" She replied. "When we had that huge funeral thing for him…"

"Spinelli, who still works here that I know?"

"Ms. Grotke still works here, but she looks way different with gray hair." T.J. laughed. "And Nurse Kramer. That's… about it, I think."

"That's it?" T.J. replied, incredulously. "What about Ms. Finster?

"Ms. Finster retired a few years ago," Spinelli replied. "So did Hank. The day after they retired, they got married."

"Whoa… I mean… wow." T.J. said, at a loss of words. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Yeah…" Spinelli said. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss her."

"Hm… I know what you mean, Spinelli. As frightening as she was, there were times she actually stood up for us."

"VERY few times…" Spinelli corrected, winking.

"On second thought, I think I just needed some competition from the adults back then!" T.J. smiled. "So, what about Principal Prickly?"

"He retired too, Teej. They say after he did, he traveled the world for golf courses everywhere."

"Typical Prickly," T.J. said. After an awkward pause, T.J. glanced around the room and saw a tint of red in Ms. Grotke's desk. "Hey… No way, it couldn't be…" T.J. was mesmerized by the red, and walked toward it.

Spinelli looked confused. "What are you doing?"

T.J. opened the drawer and pulled out the dusty red baseball cap. "My… baseball cap…" T.J. said slowly. He started to grip it fiercely.

Spinelli walked over cautiously. "T.J.… are you ok?"

"But how? I lost it back in 6th grade..."

Spinelli put her hand on his shoulder. "They found it in the bushes by the kindergartner's playground. They were about to throw it away cause it was so old and tattered, but Ms. Grotke remembered it was yours. She said she'd keep it in case you ever came back… but I think it was because you were her favorite student."

"Wow… to think this all happened over 10 years ago…"

"Yeah…" Spinelli mumbled and bit her lip.

T.J. turned around to face her dark eyes. "Spinelli… do you ever wish we could live it over again?"

"That's kind of a random question…" Spinelli paused but T.J. was waiting on her next words. She took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I do. I think that's what we all want secretly. But why are you asking? What's wrong?"

T.J. glanced back down at his hat. "I don't know… I guess just seeing my hat made me a little sentimental." T.J. sniffled and smiled, but Spinelli could tell it wasn't very sincere.

"Spinelli… I'm so sorry I didn't contact you or the gang sooner… maybe if I did, none of this would've happened…"

Spinelli held up her hand to his face, and said sympathetically, "Say no more. It wasn't anyone's fault." She took T.J.'s hands in hers. "Some things are gonna happen no matter what. It was out of our control… the friendship between us all; it just… burned out, like a flame. No flame can go on forever."

T.J. looked at her with eyes wide with sadness, but they narrowed and he started walking around the classroom. "True, Spinelli. But that doesn't mean we can't start it up again!" He paced furiously, his mind scheming.

"Please, T.J.! What happened, happened! I'm really sorry it did, but there's nothing more we can do!"

"Look, I wasn't there for the gang back then, but I can be there now. We were all friends for more than 8 years! That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

Spinelli looked down in silent realization as her long black hair covered her eyes.

T.J. walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Spinelli… just because we're adults doesn't mean our story has to end. And I'm willing to take any risk just for us to all be together again." He paused. "Not because I so desperately want to relive the past… but because we were such good friends, and if I can only do one thing right in this life… it's to be there for you guys."

Spinelli gazed into T.J.'s eyes, glistening. She leaned forward and kissed him. T.J.'s eyes got wide and he blushed and he felt the same butterflies in his stomach as he did in Elementary School.

Spinelli smiled wide. "You haven't changed after all these years…"

T.J. blushed some more. "So… um… does that mean you'll help me?"

Spinelli gave a deep breath. "I'll try if you do."

T.J. dusted off his cap and placed it backwards over his light brown hair. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of Ms. Grotke's classroom. "I guess… not everything has to be the _exact_ same…" he said slyly, and winked at Spinelli, who returned his wink.

"Hey Teej…" Spinelli asked as they walked out the school doors. "Remember that time we all tried to bust you out of detention? Wayyy back in 4th grade?"

T.J. laughed. "I sure do Spinelli. And you got everyone in the school to help out… Hahaha!"

"Man, now I see what you mean by reliving the past. We were some of the luckiest kids alive! Those were some amazing memories. "

T.J. smiled and looked into the fiery sky. "Yeah, they sure were….. C'mon, let's go make new ones."

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Dream on_,

_Dream on,_

_Dream on,_

_Dream until your dream come true._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~

Ms. Grotke walked in her classroom with the help of a cane. Even with her feeble body, she still felt just as young as her days sitting in at Woodstock, and taught with the same energy after all these years.

"What's this…?" She half walked, half-stumbled over to her desk where a note lay and an open drawer beside it. She read the note and a smile appeared on her wrinkled face:

"_Thanks for looking over my hat. Turns out it was just what I needed to start living again."_

"Good old T.J.." Ms. Grotke closed the drawer and sat down, preparing for the 4th grade students pouring in.


End file.
